bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanut Romano
Larry "Peanut" Romano is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers clique at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Joe Aro. Character description Peanut has brown hair worn in a pompadour with a few strands loose on the forehead, and brown eyes. He wears a brown leather jacket and jeans, and in the winter he wears grey jeans and adds a pair of black gloves. He looks similar to Ricky, one of his fellow Greasers, and speaks in a nasal like voice. An early version of the character was posted on Tyler Wilson's website. The older Peanut had the same general appearance, but he wore cowboy boots and had a cartoonishly large pompadour. Dialogue files oddity Peanut's dialogue files relating to hiring contain lines titled ALLYOR and ALLYRA - 'ally offer refused' and 'ally refuse to assist' respectively. Peanut is the only character in the entire game with these two types of dialogue in his files, and the finished version of Bully has nothing regarding refusing to be hired in the hiring mechanics. Characteristics Peanut appears to be very close to his clique leader Johnny Vincent. At the beginning of Chapter 3, he approaches Jimmy at Johnny's behest with a request for help. Several of his lines of dialogue also reflect a high opinion bordering on fascination with Johnny, such as "Gotta help Johnny..." while walking, crying and yelling "Johnny!" when being bullied, and "Johnny! A fire!" when the fire alarm is pulled. However, he also appears to have desires on Lola. It is stated in the game data files and the notoriously error-ridden strategy guide that Peanut is the second in command, but he is never seen leading the clique whereas Norton is. Despite Peanut being average height, he appears to have a bit of a Napoleon complex. His quotes when related to fighting and bullying are laced with remarks about height, and walking quotes include things like "Tired of all these tall punks around! Everyone's so tall!". When out of breath he complains about having short legs. The early version of Peanut on Tyler's Art appears to be fairly short, and it is very likely the dialogue dates back to then. He usually refers to people as "hero". His real name, according to the Preppy Chad, is Larry, when talking about how he got the nickname Peanut. In one of his audio files, he also refers to himself as Larry. He seemingly doesn't like his nickname Peanut and says to friends "the next chump that calls me Peanut, is dead", though this never actually happens in game. Tad has a particular grudge against him, although he may not even be aware of it as he never even mentions Tad specifically. He was involved in an incident often referenced in small talk the year before Jimmy came to Bullworth. Apparently, the nerd Thad broke his yardstick over Peanut's head and got away with it without getting beat up. He is also said to have hit on Mandy, but not gotten anywhere. Role in game Peanut initiates the events of Chapter 3 when he shows up in the Boys Dorm to tell Jimmy that Johnny Vincent wants to talk to him. He then appears in Wrong Part of Town, along with Hal, Norton and Vance chasing Jimmy, Chad and Algie back to school. At the end of the chapter, Jimmy has to find Peanut and beat him up to get him to spill the beans on Johnny's whereabouts. Peanut also has a role in the non-storyline mission Here's to you Ms. Philips, where he eavesdrops on a conversation between Jimmy and Ms. Philips and rounds up some of the other Greasers to hassle Jimmy as he runs errands for her. He can frequently be seen egging the Boys' Dorm at night. Although he is not the only Greaser who does this, he seems to be the one who does it more often. Gallery File:Beta Peanut.jpg|A beta version of Peanut. Romano, Peanut Romano, Peanut Romano, Peanut